


The Jacket

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter sees tony wearing a black motorcycle-like jacket in the lab and can't help but fall to his knees and get ravished by his mentor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	The Jacket

Peter was just going to the lab, Tony had called him about twenty or so minutes ago to get some updates installed into his suit. It should have been something simple, but when Peter arrived, well that’s when it all went sideways. Tony was standing there working, only this time he was wearing a jacket over his usual garb, this black leather jacket that just- Peter whimpered causing the genius to turn and look at him a tip of his head and confusion in his brow. “Hey kid.”

Peter swallowed, Tony was facing him now, looking, well if Peter was honest, Tony looked absolutely delicious. Peter found his feet moving under him before he could even think about it twice. He moved in front of Tony and dropped to his knees, he watched Tony’s eyes go wide and Peter reached for his belt. “Can I Mister Stark?”

“Holy shit- uh yeah yeah.” Tony made a soft noise watching as Peter wasted no time removing his belt and undoing his pants, Tony felt his cock twitch in interest, confused about what Peter was doing but he couldn’t find himself to stop the younger male. He only urged him further by grabbing at Peter’s hair and tugged him closer gently.

Peter made a soft noise as he was tugged close his nose pressed to the hardening of his mentor’s cock, the musky smell of the other man strong and intoxicating where he was and he reached to the band of the boxers. Tony bit his lip, watching his boxers meet his jeans on the floor tying his feet together and he watched as Peter looked over him the boys eyes coming up to meet his and he moaned at the sight.

Peter smiled a soft easy smiled and licked a long stripe over Tony keeping his eyes on the older man as Tony closed his eyes in the sensation and his hand tightened as he felt Peter lick and kiss over him. Tony kept a hand in Peter’s hair his other hand holding the work bench behind himself as he felt soft lips surround him and he moaned again loudly. 

Peter took the moans as a good sign to that he was doing this right, he made a noise and moved his tongue around tasting the man he had wanted for a while now before swallowing more of his cock into his mouth making an obscene amount of noise as Tony’s hand went tighter on his head. Tony was shaking, Peter was absolutely taking him apart and he felt his hips thrust at a weak moment, he almost apologized, until Peter jerked his head for more.

Tony made a small noise and thrust his hips slightly again, hearing the boy moan and suck harder around him and both of Tony’s hands went to Peter’s hair and he let go, Peters hands on his ass urging Tony to do so. The inventor moaned and lost himself and started thrusting wantonly, using Peter’s mouth, the boys moans and noises causing him to lose his control. 

Peter whined and sucked and took tony as the older man lost it, his hips thrusting hard and quick into his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as he took breaths through his nose harshly before the hands in his hair tugged tight and Peter was tasting Tony’s salty release on the back of his tongue. He swallowed and pulled off Tony gently the older man panted and tugging him. “Up, time to return the favor my boy.” 

“Y-yes sir.”


End file.
